Week end
by Alinae
Summary: Après une rencontre furtive quelques mois auparavant, Thomas et Damien se rencontrent par hasard à une fête et s'aperçoivent qu'ils peuvent dialoguer comme ils ne l'ont jamais fait avec personne. Commence alors pour tous les deux un week-end hors du temps qui bouleversera leur vie à jamais...
1. Vendredi

Vendredi

Il avait connu Thomas il y a un peu plus de trois mois lors d'une soirée banale. Leurs échanges - tout aussi courtes que courtoises - ne les incitèrent pas à garder contact. Damien en avait même oublié le prénom de cet interlocuteur au regard si particulier, profond. Il ne conversait pas pour ne rien dire. Un détail qui n'avait pas échappé à Damien - le jeune homme l'avait observé du coin de l'oeil. Thomas était resté en recul, dans un coin, un verre dans la main, le regard sur chacune des personnes présentes sans pour autant entamer la conversation.

Les semaines séparant cette première rencontre à la seconde, Damien les passa à suivre le cours de sa vie sans réelle certitude sur son futur. Il en était arrivé à ce point où il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire - sur la continuité. Rien ne semblait lui faire plaisir - si ce n'est un bon casse croûte de charcuterie avant chaque repas, même au petit-déjeuner.

L'incertitude dans lequel il se trouvait l'empêcher de dormir. Il passait la plupart de ses nuits blanches sur des jeux sans structures qui n'étaient là que pour passer le temps.

Il n'était pas dans sa personnalité à Damien de sortir - peut-être qu'à cette époque, il préférait traîner seul. C'est pourquoi il fut bien indécis à la seconde invitation. La précédente soirée n'avait pas été des plus fabuleuse. Il l'avait quitté tôt sans vraiment l'apprécier. « Tu viens à la soirée ce soir, non ? » Damien, accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, observa les quelques oiseaux qui venaient s'abreuver dans la piscine. **« Tu ne me donnes pas le choix,** dit-il.

\- Et reste pour le week-end, ça serait plutôt cool. On va profiter du jacuzzi. Mes parents l'ont installé il y a deux semaines, une pure merveille. Ca peut être une bonne technique de drague ! » Damien grimaça à ces derniers mots et soupira - il n'était pas intéressé. Cependant, il finit par répondre à l'invitation. Il ressentait le besoin de s'éloigner un peu et changer de paysage et bien que la soirée se déroulait dans quelques heures, il prit un billet pour rejoindre la capitale.

A son arrivée, il ne fut pas surpris de voir déjà quelques personnes présentes chez son ami. Certains avaient laissé leur sac de couchage dans le hall tandis qu'ils buvaient déjà des bières dans le salon.

La maison était grande. Bien trop grande pour seulement les trois membres que comptaient la famille. Elle possédait un jardin avec piscine et une extension qui servait de chambre d'amis.

Damien s'y rendit sans même se présenter à toutes les personnes présentes - il voulait éviter ce genre de contact forcé. De toute façon, il viendrait à oublier les prénoms au cours de la soirée.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'engagea dans un petit couloir qui menait directement à la chambre. Cette jonction ne possédait que le stricte nécessaire : une salle de bain avec toilettes, un lit bien cozy et une télévision.. Mais Damien n'y prêta attention que quelques secondes avant de jeter son sac au sol et à s'avachir sur le lit.

Le voyage avait été long et éreintant pour le jeune homme qui commençait déjà à partir dans un sommeil léger. S'il devait dormir ce soir, il espérait qu'il en soit vraiment ainsi et que personne ne viendrait le déranger.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce si bien qu'il prit conscience de la migraine qui frappait dans son crâne. Des tambours qu'il voulait chasser, mais il lui était trop difficile de se relever pour attraper une aspirine dans son sac.

Il se laissa alors bercer par les bras de Morphée sans se débattre. Couché sur le vente, bientôt une lourde respiration, preuve de son épuisement, en sortit. Puis elle se stoppa quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle semblait délicate et incertaine. Une hésitation au touché. **« Hey ! »** Damien aurait voulu ouvrir les yeux , mais il en était incapable. Le chuchotement vint caresser son oreille. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, il se sentait bien. Les nuits blanches qu'il avait accumulées avaient eu raison de lui. **« Hey... tu ne peux pas dormir ici. »** Un souffle vint danser sur sa joue, la voix semblait plus dure et pourtant, la prise à son épaule ne se fit pas plus insistante. Il tenta d'articuler un mot, une phrase, n'importe quoi afin de lui répondre - mais rien ne se fit.

C'est alors qu'il sentit qu'on lui retirait les chaussures avant que le matelas ne vient à s'affaisser à ses côtés. L'instant d'après, le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce et une sérénité prit place dans l'esprit de Damien.

Dans la nuit, il se réveilla. Pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentit reposé. Apaisé. Pris dans une douce étreinte, son regard alla vers le bas pour constater des bras l'étreignant. Il voulut se dégager, mais la prise se fit plus forte. Après de longues minutes durant lesquelles Damien se mit à contempler le mur face à lui, il posa sa main sur l'une de celle qui était posée sur son ventre afin de l'écarter. Mais bientôt, dans cette pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, des sanglots se firent entendre derrière lui.


	2. Samedi

Samedi

Au petit matin, des oiseaux vinrent chanter à la fenêtre. Damien soupira de plaisir. Il était habillé, seules ses chaussures traînaient sur le sol. L'agréable sensation d'avoir dormi longtemps lui avait ôté la tension qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il s'étira, doucement, avec un plaisir nouveau. Puis il se mit sur le dos, observant quelques secondes le plafond laiteux. Son regard se perdit vers la droite - là, à ses côtés, allongé sur le ventre, la tête enfoui dans un coussin, un garçon – d'à peu près son âge pensa-t-il - dormait encore. Damien cessa de bouger - il ne sut dire s'il était surpris de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation ou de ne plus se rappeler de la veille. Pourtant, il n'avait pas bu. Même pas une goutte d'alcool. Il s'était juste littéralement écroulé de fatigue - néanmoins, quelques fragments de la nuit lui revint quand il se redressa. Le lit grinça sous son poids sans pour autant réveillé son camarade.

Ce dernier ne lui était pas inconnu, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où il le connaissait. Damien se hissa hors du lit, remit ses chaussures.

 **« Hey... »** Damien tressaillit et se retourna. Le jeune homme présent dans le lit le regardait à présent. Il avait de petits yeux, mais d'une profondeur qui fit frissonner le plus grand. **« Salut. »** Celui encore couchait se frotta le visage avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Ses cheveux semblaient combattre la gravité si bien que Damien en sourit. Qui pouvait encore négliger autant ses cheveux...portait-il une perruque ? Toutes ces questions lui venaient et au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, il était comme subjugué par celui présent dans la pièce. **« Il est quelle heure ? »** Sa voix était encore endormie. Damien chercha du regard son sac dans lequel devait se trouver son téléphone. Il s'en empara et l'écran l'éblouit **. « Il est 9h30**

 **\- Et merde...on a vraiment dormi toute la nuit ? »** Damien se contenta d'acquiescer. **« Je...je n'ai pas réussi à te réveiller puis, je crois que je me suis endormi. Je ne sais plus trop...**

 **\- C'est pas grave, coupa Damien. Je...je ne t'en veux pas. »** Il n'attendit pas de réponse et fit face au garçon en tendant sa main. **« Commençons par faire meilleure connaissance : je m'appelle Damien. »** La réponse ne se fait pas attendre **« Je suis Thomas. »**

Un sourire complice naquit sur les lèvres de Damien avant de proposer un café que Thomas ne refusa pas.

Ils quittèrent alors la chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine de la maison principale. Tout le monde semblait encore dormir. Un silence pesait dans la maison – des verres jonchaient le sol, les tables.

Damien prépara le café en sifflotant un air qui lui venait en tête tandis que Thomas s'installa à la table de la cuisine. Son regard était rivé sur sa nouvelle connaissance - il était grand. Bien plus grand que lui. Et beau. Vraiment très beau. Il avait des cheveux châtain en bataille et des yeux d'une couleur unique. Ils étaient bleu, mais ce genre de bleu indéfinissable qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Ses yeux étaient parfaits. Tout comme le reste de son visage, ses lèvres, ses pommettes, son nez, sa mâchoire et plus encore.

Damien sentit le regard insistant de son ami et se retourna. Thomas était là, en train de le regardant avec une insistance profonde qui lui était propre. Damien avait très vite compris qu'on parlait peu avec ce genre de personne - tout était tellement lisible dans un simple regard.

Il n'oscilla point et fit glisser la tasse devant son camarade qui le remercia d'un mouvement de tête. **«** **Si ça te dit, on peut aller se balader vu que personne n'est réveiller. Marcher dehors te va ?** **»**

Le visage de Thomas s'illumina d'un large sourire révélant une beauté innocente derrière ses traits fins. **«** **Donc ton truc, c'est marcher ?**

 **\- Pas spécialement... à moins que tu aies une autre idée.** **»** Thomas acquiesça et l'instant d'après, ils étaient à nouveau dans la chambre, allongés sur le lit, des éclats de rire emplissaient la pièce tandis qu'ils jouaient à la PlayStation. L'écran de télévision était suffisamment grand pour profiter du design du jeu. Thomas battait à plate couture Damien, mais ce dernier ne perdait pas espoir. Dans un ultime mouvement de manette, il prit un point sur la manche ce qui le fait bondir. **« M** **ais qu'est ce que tu fais...** **»** Thomas ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un rire sincère. Ce genre de rire qui te donne des douleurs abdominales. Damien pratiquait une genre de danse de la victoire ridicule. Pourtant, il ne venait de mettre qu'un seul point étant loin d'une victoire totale.

Thomas s'essuya le coin des yeux avant de reprendre son sérieux, mais le comportement de Damien ne l'aida point et il hoquetant à nouveau. **« T** **u vas me tuer si tu continues.** **»** Damien sauta sur le lit, mais se réceptionna mal et s'écrasa sur les jambes de Thomas. Celui-ci tressaillit ne s'étant pas aperçu de la maladresse de son ami et lorsque Damien se redressa, leur visage se frôlèrent.

Thomas sentit le rouge monter à ses oreilles, brûler la peau de sa nuque et son cœur sauta un battement. Damien se remit sur le côté sans s'être aperçu de la gène de Thomas et s'empara à nouveau de sa manette. **« A** **llez, maintenant, la chance est avec moi !** **»**

Thomas ne répondit pas et suivit le mouvement, perdu dans ses songes. Il laissa à Damien la victoire. Cependant, le plus grand avait remarqué le silence et après la partie, il voulut comprendre. Néanmoins, ils furent coupés de leur cocon par l'arrivé de leur hôte. Ce dernier décuvait encore – il sentait l'alcool. Surpris par l'intrusion, Thomas s'écarta. **« Mais vous étiez cachés là tout ce temps ? On fait barbecue/piscine ce midi, ça vous dit ? »**

L'après-midi s'était déroulée dans un ennui des plus extrême. Pendant que certains récupéraient de leur nuit, d'autres en rajoutaient. Les bières s'accumulaient à nouveau sur la table ou bien dans la piscine. Puis, il y avait ceux qui restaient dans un coin, seulement à observer. Damien avait été pris dans une conversation avec des filles – elles semblaient si superficielles qu'il ne savait même pas le sujet sur lequel elles divaguaient. Son regard n'était porté que sur Thomas et il fut surpris de le voir dans un coin. Il ne tenait aucune conversation, n'essayait pas de rentrer dans celles des autres. Il était là, un verre à la main, assis au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau. Parfois, le culot de sa bière vint frotter ses lèvres et durant ces courtes secondes, Damien s'imaginer à la place de cette boisson. Cette pensée le terrifia et la chassa, horrifié par cette image.

Néanmoins, celle de Thomas ainsi ne lui était pas inconnue – il lui semblait si familier. A ce moment précis, il y avait trop de monde, il voulait être seul avec lui. Un sentiment de jalousie montait dans son être : il voulait chasser tout le monde pour être seul à seul. Il voulait se lever, traverser le peu d'espace qui les séparait et le prendre contre lui.

C'est alors que le souvenir de cette nuit lui revint ; les sanglots. Thomas avait pleuré silencieusement contre son échine – peut-être du à un cauchemar ou bien à un souvenir passé. Damien n'avait pas réagi. Il avait préféré le laisser vider son sac ainsi et maintenant, il le regrettait. Pourquoi ne s'était-il retourné pour le rassurer ? A présent, rien ne lui donnait le droit de le prendre contre lui. Devant tout ce monde. Pourquoi ne partaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi ne les laissaient-ils pas seuls ?

L'hôte de maison s'avança vers Damien lorsque les filles décidèrent de rejoindre ceux présents dans la piscine. **« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?**

 **\- Hein ? Rien, pourquoi ? »** Il suivit le regard de Damien. Il était rivé droit sur Thomas qui n'avait pas changé de position depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il était telle une statue songeuse. **« Je vois...je vais finir par croire que vous allez finir ensemble les gars...**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !**

 **\- Écoute vieux, vous avez passé la nuit ensemble et là, tu le regardes avec cette même envie que lorsque tu regardes un cupcake. Pourtant regarde autour de toi, ya de bonnes meufs. »** Damien secoua la tête. Il aurait voulu pousser son ami dans la piscine pour le faire taire, mais il le connaissait que trop bien et il aurait tenté de se venger. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à regarder quelqu'un ? Avait-il raison ? Était-ce trop étrange ? **« Tu dis n'importe quoi...c'est juste...je ne sais pas comment je pourrais l'expliquer. Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas l'expliquer. J'ai cette sensation de le connaître, mais pas que comme simple connaissance, tu vois ?**

 **\- Mais mec, t'es sérieux ? Vous vous êtes rencontrés la dernière fois à ma soirée ! Il a même passé la soirée à me bombarder de questions te concernant car tu faisais que le regarder. Et attention, ça lui faisait plaisir ! Je sens que vous allez finir ensemble bro ! Vous êtes trop bizarres là... »** Damien ne sut répondre à cette révélation, ni même au clin d'oeil insistant de son camarade. Il posa ses yeux sur Thomas – leur regard se croisèrent. Il se souvint alors – des images, un sourire, ce regard.

Plus tard ce jour-là, des pizzas furent commandées et tous s'installèrent devant la télévision du salon pour regarder le match de rugby qui allait se disputer. Les quelques rares filles avaient déserté – seuls quelques gars étaient là, déjà de l'alcool aux lèvres. Damien prépara les quelques bols d'apéritifs pour les mettre sur la table basse et du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut Thomas avec leur hôte de maison, énervé puis partir vers l'annexe de la maison, là où se situait leur chambre. _Leur chambre._ Cette idée le fit frissonner et il partit à sa poursuite. **« Attends...Thomas ! »** Le jeune homme s'était attelé à son sac qu'il fermait précipitamment. Son regard était empli de terreur. Lorsque Damien arriva dans la pièce, il tressaillit et mit une distance entre eux – ce que ce dernier ne comprit. Que se passait-il ? **« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ca va pas ?**

 **\- Laisse-moi, Damien. S'il te plaît.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **-J'ai dis** _ **non.**_ **»** Thomas le fusilla du regard. Ses lèvres étaient pincées. Ses mains tremblaient. **« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »** Il était telle une bombe à retardement et Damien était perdu. **« Tu as parlé à Quentin ? C'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit cet ivrogne ?**

 **\- Mais calme-toi. Il ne m'a rien dis.**

 **\- Genre, je vais te croire ! »** Damien ne comprenait pas comment la situation avait pu tourné ainsi. Il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement – pourquoi Thomas était-il dans tous ces états ? Quel était le lien avec ce que lui avait dit l'autre taré ? Après un instant d'hésitation, il tira le bras de son ami et le confronta du regard.

Damien n'aimait pas mentir – mais les mensonges l'avaient sorti de bien des situations dans le passé. Avec une fille, ses parents ou même sa sœur. Parfois, il venait à mentir sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et quand la vérité finissait par éclater, il en acceptait les conséquences.

Ses pupilles plongèrent dans celle de Thomas. Il semblait apeuré, tel un petit animal en cage, coincé dans un secret que Damien n'eut du mal à déchiffrer. Toutefois, ses lèvres ne laissèrent passées qu'un léger mensonge – un placebo. _Non, il ne m'a rien dit._ Il essaya même de se convaincre lui-même, mais au fond, jamais il ne pourra regarder Thomas autrement.

Il défit son emprise – à sa plus grande déception. Thomas se détendit avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit – tout comme le matin-même – et il sourit de soulagement. A cet instant, Damien aurait voulu le surplomber ; le prendre contre lui tel le plus précieux des trésors. Et dans toutes ses pensées qui lui vinrent, il fut abasourdi par cette envie naissante.

Thomas n'était pourtant rien pour lui, pourquoi ressentait-il l'envie de ne pas le laisser ?

 **« Tu veux faire une petite partie ? »** Damien s'était emparé des manettes et en avait tendu une à son camarade. Un sourire fut échangé.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la jonction, il faisait nuit. La piscine était à présent déserte. Demain était dimanche, le dernier jour du week-end. Et ils ne comptaient pas faire comme la veille. Ils devaient profiter de leur soirée. Thomas déambulait parmi les déchets sans trouver une quelconque idée – même si celle de jouer toute la nuit ne lui déplaisait pas. Damien était resté silencieux, toisant la silhouette devant lui. Ensuite, sans aucune réticence, il ôta son haut, son pantalon en même temps que ses chaussures se retrouvant uniquement en caleçon. Thomas se figea à la vision qui lui faisait face – pourquoi diable s'était-il dévêtu ? **« Ça te dit ? »** D'un mouvement de tête, Damien montra la piscine et Thomas comprit. Néanmoins, il n'était pas aussi à l'aise dans son corps et lorsqu'il fit tomber le premier tissu, il le regretta. Mais Damien le poussa à continuer – il fallait que la soirée soit mémorable.

Une fois qu'ils furent tout deux en sous-vêtement, ils sautèrent dans la piscine. Une fois remonté à la surface, un rire clair s'empara d'eux. L'eau était tiède, caressant leur corps moite d'une journée chaude.

Après de longues minutes à rire aux éclats, ils restèrent dans un silence apaisant, seulement ponctué du bruit de l'eau à leurs brasses. Parfois, la main de Damien vint toucher la cuisse de Thomas – puis c'était celle de Thomas qui venait toucher une partie du corps de Damien. Des gestes innocents qu'ils mettaient sur le compte de leur mouvement à l'aveugle lorsqu'ils venaient à plonger. Finalement, la distance entre eux se fit plus étroite comme si les parois de la piscine se refermaient sur eux. Les mouvements de bras de l'un comme l'autre se firent plus doux et lorsque le contact se fit, Damien ne put retenir un large sourire alors que Thomas tue un rire timide. **« Thomas...**

 **-Mh ?** **ｻ** Damien glissa doucement ses mains sur les bras de son ami pour le diriger contre lui. Leurs fronts se touch鑽ent. L'eau parut plus chaude. Le tambourinement de leur c忖r r駸onna dans leur t黎e.

Hello ! C'est Alinae.

Navrée pour le temps que cela a pris de mettre cette partie, mais je n'ai plus vraiment accès à internet.

Merci pour les retours sur le premier chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira.

Bises.


	3. Dimanche

Un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit indiqua à Damien qu'il était bien trop tôt pour se lever. Quand bien même, il était pris au piège par des bras qui l'enlaçaient. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait était intense et douce. Pour rien au monde il voulait s'en dégager. Toutefois, il voulait faire face à la personne dont la respiration venait caresser le haut de son dos. Doucement, il se retourna provoquant un gémissement de mécontentement de la part de Thomas qui s'étira avant de porter à présent ses bras contre son propre buste. Damien sentit une jambe nue frotter la sienne – et il s'approcha de son amant, porta un léger baiser sur le front de ce dernier avant de le prendre à son tour dans ses bras. La nuit qui venait de se passer lui revint tel un souvenir moelleux – son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Curieux, il souleva la couverture et prit conscience de leur nudité. Ainsi, leur intimité frottait presque l'une contre l'autre et Damien cacha sa timidité dans la nuque offerte de Thomas qui grogna à nouveau.

Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux. La chaleur que dégageait Damien était suffocante - comment un homme pouvait-il être aussi chaud ? **« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques,** dit-il d'une voix encore toute endormie. **»** Damien laissa traîner ses lèvres sur la clavicule avant de plonger son regard dans celui qui lui faisait face – Thomas avait une mèche qui semblait vouloir aller à l'encontre de la gravité ce qui le fait sourire. _Bien dormi ?_ murmura-t-il. Ce à quoi Thomas répondit par un baiser. Puis un autre fut échangé avec plus d'intensité et bientôt, ils se frottèrent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre. D'abord avec passion, puis brutalité. Les sensations de la nuit dernière n'avaient pas quitté Thomas qui sentait encore les mains de Damien sur son corps, le tracé de ses lèvres. Il surplomba le plus grand et dans le plaisir qui vint glacer son corps, Thomas se mordit la lèvre avant de se pencher à nouveau puis voler un baiser sur les lèvres humides de Damien.

Il n'y avait rien eu de plus. Ils s'étaient soulagés l'un et l'autre et replongèrent dans un sommeil profond - Damien avait repris Thomas contre lui, frottant son dos, égarant ses doigts sur ses hanches. La pièce était imprégnée par l'odeur de leur nuit passée et de cette envie du matin

« Tu es venu ce week-end juste parce qu'on t'avait dit que je venais ?

\- Oui.

 **\- C'est pour ça que tu as fait toute une scène à Quentin...le pauvre... »** Damien ne put retenir un rire tandis que Thomas, vexé, se redressa dans le lit tournant alors le dos à son amant. **« Ne boude pas, je trouve ça mignon.**

 **\- Mignon ? Comment dois-je le prendre ? »** A son tour, Damien se redressa et déposa ses lèvres sur l'épaule dénudée de Thomas avant de sourire. **« Allez, arrête de bouder et profitons de notre journée. »** Ce fut Thomas qui quitta le lit et par la même occasion, l'étreinte chaude de Damien. Ils prirent une douche entre quelques baisers mouillés et une tendresse partagée. **« Tu avais passé la soirée à me regarder.**

 **\- Mh...c'est pour ça que tu es tombé amoureux de moi, non ? »** Thomas le poussa, gêné. **« Non. »** Ils éclatèrent de rire et sortir de la chambre. Quentin était là, dans la jardin, ramassant les détritus que les invités avaient laissés. Certains dormaient encore et d'autres prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner à l'intérieur. Le temps était idéal pour une ballade, mais Damien ne voulait qu'une seule chose : rester auprès de Thomas. Quand l'hôte les invita à boire un café à la terrasse, ils prirent conscience qu'ils s'étaient tenus la main dans un mimétisme presque parfait. Une habitude troublante. Quentin n'en fut pas pour autant choqué, ni même déstabiliser. Après tout, il était au courant des sentiments de Thomas à l'égard de son ami depuis la dernière fois. Thomas avait même insisté pour avoir les coordonnées de Damien, mais Quentin aimait pigmenter les choses. Et finalement, tout s'était goupillé à la perfection comme si cela aurait dû se passer ainsi depuis le début.

 **« Alors...ma fête n'était pas la meilleure ? »** Thomas regarda Damien qui trempait ses lèvres dans un café bien trop brûlant à son goût. Il grimaça avant de reposer la tasse. **« Oui, la meilleure,** répondit-il alors tout en affichant le plus grand des sourires. **»**

La matinée passa lentement – les garçons profitèrent du soleil alors que les invités partirent les uns après les autres. Bientôt, ils ne furent plus que trois et Quentin les invita à manger dans le restaurant qui se trouvait non loin de chez lui.

Même si les heures passèrent avec cette même chaleur, Thomas sentait son cœur se déchirer à chaque instant écoulé. Dès que sa main vint à attraper celle de Damien, quand ce dernier venait à lui sourire, un sentiment venait à naître à l'intérieur de lui. Ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait à l'égard du plus grand, mais quelque chose de plus profond auquel il était préparé. Du moins, il pensait l'être.

Lorsque le ciel s'assombrit et qu'ils rentrèrent chez Quentin, Damien s'avança vers la chambre qu'ils avaient partagée. Là, il posa son sac sur le lit afin d'y remettre ses affaires.

La réalité les rattrapa.

Thomas protesta une envie afin de disparaître de la pièce. Dans la salle de bain, il vint à laisser les sanglots le prendre et bientôt, ce fut ses mains qui se mirent à trembler. Pourquoi ce week-end semblait-il si court ? **« Thomas ? Ça va ? »** Damien frappa à la porte. L'inquiétude dans sa voix électrifia le jeune homme qui passa son visage sous l'eau. **« Thomas ? »** Damien resta à la porte durant de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne vienne à s'ouvrir. Le visage de Thomas trahissait ses sentiments et ses yeux rouges confirmer qu'il venait de pleurer. Damien le prit alors dans ses bras dans une étreinte maladroite. Ils restèrent ainsi. L'un contre l'autre. Leur cœur battait la même mesure. **« On va à la gare ensemble ? »** Thomas ne put répondre, aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent. Un baiser chaud et doux. Les mains de Damien vinrent à s'égarer sur les hanches de son partenaire pour le rapprocher plus de lui. Il le bloqua doucement contre le mur avant de descendre ses lèvres dans sa nuque. Dans l'attention, Thomas lâcha un gémissement. Les souvenirs ne la nuit passée lui revinrent et il en redemanda. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Damien puis vinrent s'égarer dans ses cheveux. Le baiser s'intensifia, devint plus brute et leur excitation mutuelle grimpa. Leurs habits étaient de trop dans cette situation, mais ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient être en retard s'ils venaient à prouver leur amour maintenant. Cependant, Thomas refusa que Damien vienne à rompre leurs caresses. Il saisit la ceinture du pantalon de son amant qu'il défit avec une seule main. Damien l'arrêta net, colla son front contre le sien. Ils partageaient le même air. **« Thomas...**

\- S'il te plaît.

 **\- Non... »** Les lèvres de Thomas vinrent à capturer la lèvre supérieure de Damien qui se raidit au contact. Ils n'avaient pas le temps. Pourtant, Damien aurait tout fait pour satisfaire les envies de Thomas – mais le temps leur manquait. Ils devaient à présent rentrer chez eux. Damien ne voulait pas en arriver là, il ne voulait pas briser Thomas entre ses doigts, mais ils étaient tant que ce week-end se termine.

La main de Thomas descendit la braguette de Damien avant de se glisser sur le tissu qui le séparait de la verge légèrement dure. Il en gémit à la pensée de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire maintenant, mais Damien lui saisit le visage, plongeant son regard dans celui rempli de désirs. **« Thomas...s'il te plaît... »** La main de Thomas quitta le pantalon tandis que Damien s'éloigna de lui.

Ce fut comme une déchirure dans son cœur et il ne put retenir les larmes qui vinrent ruisseler sur ses pommettes.

Damien ne connaissait pas Thomas – et Thomas ne connaissait pas Damien. Ils s'étaient juste rencontrés deux fois. La première, ce fut le coup de foudre. Pour l'un, et une attention particulière pour l'autre. Cette fois-ci, les choses avaient été différentes – leurs sentiments étaient mutuels et ils avaient passé une étape de leur relation. Néanmoins, ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Ils pouvaient passer des heures à parler, rien ne semblait vouloir arrêter l'intérêt que portait l'un pour l'autre.

Thomas s'avança près de Damien qui referma son sac avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. **« Damien...**

 **\- Thomas,** coupa le dit Damien. **Tu crois qu'on a fait une erreur ce week end ? »** _Quoi ? Non, non, non._ **« Je...je pense que nous avons fait un peu les choses n'importe comment. »** _Non, non, non._ Au fur et à mesure que Damien parlait, Thomas sentit son corps perdre pied comme si de la glace venait à entourer son cœur. Ses mains devinrent moites, il avait cette sensation que jamais il ne pourrait sourire. **« Le temps nous apprendra peut-être certaines choses, tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, hier, tu ne semblais pas vraiment emballer à vouloir m'aborder, peut-être que nous sommes allés trop vite. »** _Non, non...ne dis plus rien, pitié._ Damien se leva, prit son sac et s'avança vers Thomas. **« Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, mais laissons le temps faire les choses, tu ne crois pas ? »**

Après un dernier baiser, Damien partit.

Thomas resta là, planter au milieu de la pièce pendant de longues minutes en essayant de comprendre comment cela avait pu tourner ainsi. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il ne put retenir ses sanglots et s'écroula. Derrière la porte, Damien avait laissé les larmes venir perler ses yeux puis disparut.

 _ **A suivre...**_

Hello ! C'est Alinae.

Dernière partie de Week-end. Je publie dorénavant sur wattpad et je vous mets donc un lien vers la suite de Week end en plus de mon profil.

Merci pour vos nombreux retours, ça fait chaud au coeur.

Sur ce, à bientôt !

Suite de Week end : _story/128227555-memories_


End file.
